AceStriker03
is the 3rd episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The Valentine's Day is here! Miyuki's risking relationship with Hakuto make Ryoma jealous, but Hakuto become aware for being secretive when he tells the AceStrikers that he is Sir Hawk. The Hamon FC goes to face Kirishima Sable in the friendly match while Seien Gamma won against Vulcan Shirogahara. Synopsis As Hamon FC Team finally training for the friendly match with Kirishima Sable, Victor had a terrific dream where the universe is completely destroyed, terrorizing people on the earth and Merry Striker had protect him and the Cosmo Crest from Lord Azazel before she screamed in agony as a mysterious giant stomping on her in front of Victor. Hawk tells him that is a possible future of a world's destruction. Later, Hawk gives the AceStriker the Saint Gauge to help them gains the abilities in soccer technique. Miyuki uses her Merry Phone as a headphone to keep in relation with following players. She try to call Suika, but Hawk warn her that they have to keep AceStrikers a secret since it could cause problems and bring un-needed danger to her loved ones. Hearing them explain this, she eagerly agrees. Next day, Valentine's Day is comes and the girls decided to make the heart chocolate for their friends and the teachers. Miyuki expresses joy in knowing she will make an old-fashioned chocolate for Ryoma and Hakuto-senpai. But Hakuto comes across her and question about her feeling for someone. As Ryoma spotting at him, he tried to expose about his true identity, but Victor covers his mouth. Miyuki tried to asks Hakuto if he actually likes her homemade chocolate. Hakuto said he likes to have red heart balloon and tells her to be good manager. Ryoma finally lose his tempers and cries out in jealous, delivering a punch into Hakuto's face in which resulting changed back to Sir Hawk, much to the AceStriker's surprise. Hawk scolded Ryoma for exposes his secret since he gets hurt in his face. But Miyuki tells him to keep hiding until his system recharged. Later, Miyuki is busy making a fancy lunch for the Hamon FC members and they're surprised by her cook. As everyone eats, coach Tokuyama reported that Seien Gamma won against Vulcan Shirogahara 5-1. When Miyuki is walking with tray of lunch, the sadist student Tomo tackles her, ruined her lunch. Tomo mocks at Miyuki that she is not perfect for boys, makes everyone laugh, but only to be silence by Hakuto. After the principal warns Tomo for not doing these again, Ryoma and Itaru helped her to clean up a mess and gives her another lunch for free. Miyuki thanks Ryoma and said she will gives him a love chocolate once the Hamon FC won. Meanwhile in Apocalypse territory, Cybergeddon scold Thanaz for his fail twist and decided to summons Peina, the second horseman. Peina, who just have skinny due for too much diet, eagerly obeyed to him to collect Mokushenergy from the players before he leave. Today, is a friendly match for Hamon FC against Kirishima Sable. As Miyuki gives them a hint to keep in touch for each others, Ryoma vows to become the top player like his brother Shion did. As the game is kick off, Kirishima Sable's captain Fukoshi Sumiwari tackles Itaru and score the first goal. But still in need to keep in love for Miyuki, Ryoma uses his Saint Gauge to gain his skill called Ocelot Dribble before Itaru managed to score a draw with Hammer Shoot. After first half is over, Fukoshi is not happy for this until Mokushenery is targeted by Peina, who turns him into the C-Class Haisha monster Mantus to interrupting the match. Everyone screams and run away in terror, but Miyuki bravely faces Testament army. Hakuto warns her to stay back because it's too dangerous for help and is brutally hits by Peina, turned back to Sir Hawk again. Instead Miyuki decides they need to stay and protect him by transforming into AceStrikers. Hawk reminds them of their promise, but Miyuki claims that it's more important and everyone agrees. Merry Striker quickly beating up the Testament whilst the AceStriker takes care of Mantus. Victor become afraid once again and Hawk suggests that they would be able to clear them if they were to use Saint Gauges to combine their powers. However, Red Striker become angry and his Saint Gauge transformed into Gauge Blaster, much to their surprise. Using Gauge Blasters as firearm, Red Striker destroy the army with pair of blasters (taken from Merry Striker). Merry Striker spots Peina, who claims that Hamon FC are piece of junks and introduces himself as a second horseman before commanding Mantus to attack. Mantus traps the AceStriker in Dark Cage. But Merry Striker shots Mantus' arm with Gauge Blaster, allowing them to break free and performs the multiple attacks to knock him down before Merry Striker purifying the Haisha. Cybergeddon repairs it with Gigantic Ray to enlarge Mantus alongside Testament army. The AceStriker pilots the Super Electron Saint robots to beating up the giant Testament army before they facing Mantus. Mantus fires the Dark Chain to capture them, but White Striker destroy it with Crow Tornado Slicer. Then they combined into StrikerOh and wrestling with Mantus. Mantus traps it and attempt to torturing it, but Merry Striker uses the Pegasus Crest to summons the Pegasus Bomber and releases it with Super Electron Wing Slice before StrikerOh managed to fly with Pegasus Scrander and destroy it with Striker Blade. After everything returns safety, Peina retreats after he not interesting with sugary love choco. As the match resumes, Hamon FC must focus on Fukoshi, who has been recovered from possessing. After long fight, Ryoma and his teammate remembers what Miyuki say and managed to score 2 goals against 1 with his own skill: Ocelot Shot, ends the game with Hamon FC's victory. Victor restore another Cosmo Crest and the coach Tokuyama congratulates them for their win, which Miyuki happily gives Hamon FC a chocolate bags as presents, much for everyone's happy. The Seien Gamma captain Rinsho Gamo comes to congratulates Ryoma for his first win. He said that he will challenge them in the first Soccer Spring Cup. Miyuki faces Rinsho while Hakuto tells everyone to keep his secret since he is aware for known he is Sir Hawk. Major Events *This episode celebrating a late Valentine's Day. *Hakuto Takahata revealed to be Sir Hawk when he gets hurt. *Peina makes his appearance for the first time. *This is the friendly match between Hamon FC and Kirishima Sable. *Pegasus Crest is used for the first time. *Hamon FC won their friendly match against Kirishima Sable 2-1. *Rinsho Gamo makes his fully appearance for the first time after Seien Gamma wins against Vulcan Shirogahara 5-1. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Peina *Thanaz *Haisha Monster: Mantus Secondary Characters *Hamon FC members *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Taiki Namikawa *Masato Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *Seien Gamma Team *Rinsho Gamo *Fukoshi Sakiwari *Rito Aoyagi *Kirishima Sable Team Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Valentine's Day episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime